herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scooby-Doo
Scoobert "Scooby" "Dooby" Doo is the titular main protagonist of the popular Hanna-Barbera franchise of the same name. He is the pet and life long companion of Shaggy Rogers and his three school friends Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley in many iterations, including the original series, is regarded as a unique Great Dane dog who is able to speak in broken English, unlike most other dogs in his reality, and usually puts the letter R in front of words spoken. Other incarnations, such as A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, present talking dogs like Scooby as quite common. The head of children's programming at CBS, Fred Silverman came up with the character's name from the syllables "doo-be-doo-be-doo" in Frank Sinatra's hit song, Strangers in the Night. He is voiced by the late Don Messick (1969-1994), Scott Innes (1998-2001), and currently Frank Welker (2003–present). He was also voiced briefly by Neil Fanning in 2002 and 2004 in live action. Personality Different iterations of the character have been developed and expanded in the various series featuring the characters, many of them contradicting, such as the original series and recent live-action movies where Shaggy and Scooby-Doo first meet as older teenagers for the first time, contradicting the "A Pup Named Scooby-Doo" animated series where they know each other from almost infancy. In all versions of the character, ‎Scooby-Doo and Shaggy share several personality traits, mostly being cowardly and perpetually hungry. But their friends (Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Fred) encourage them to go after the costumed villains, usually with "Scooby Snacks", a biscuit-like dog treat or cookie snack (usually shaped like a bone or, in later versions of the cartoons, Scooby's dog tag), though Scooby's inherent loyalty and courage does often force him to take a more heroic stands. Scooby has a speech impediment and tends to pronounce most words as if they begin with an "R", though most characters are able to understand him perfectly. In most iterations, he keeps his sentences relatively short, usually using charades for anything longer than three or four words. His catch phrase, usually howled at the end of every episode, is "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" or "Rooby-Rooby-Roo". He also usually says, at least once per episode, "Ruh-roh, Raggy" ("Uh-oh, Shaggy"). His quirky chuckle is often also in an episode, but it changed slightly when Frank Welker took over the voice of Scooby. Scooby's voice is similar to that of the earlier character Astro The Dog from The Jetsons. Scooby is like Shaggy in dog form and Shaggy is like Scooby in human form. Scooby is always happy laid back and doesn't let anyone get him worked up. He has no hate for anyone even when someone upsets him, Scooby is willing to forgive. He is a easygoing friendly dog who only wants to relax, eat and just have a good time. Much like his own Shaggy, Scooby has shown to have strength and is athletic, but those traits only kick in when he is scared. Appearance and anatomy Scooby is brown from head to toe with several distinctive black spots on his upper body and doesn't seem to have a melanistic mask. He is generally a quadruped, but displays bipedal 'human' characteristics occasionally. Scooby also has thumbs and can use his front paws like hands. He has a black nose and wears an off-yellow, diamond shaped-tagged blue collar with an "SD" (his initials) and has four toes on each foot and unlike other dogs, Scooby only has one pad on the sole of each of his feet (so that it was easier to draw in the Scooby-Doo Annuals). Scooby has a fully prehensile tail he can use to swing from or press buttons. Both his head and tail are malleable and useful as a communication aid or creating a distraction Creator Iwao Takamoto later explained that before he designed the character, he first spoke to a Great Dane breeder, who described to him the desirable characteristics of a pedigree dog. Takamoto then drew Scooby as the opposite of this. He said "I decided to go the opposite way and gave him a hump back, bowed legs, small chin and such. Even his colour is wrong." According to the official magazine that accompanied the 2002 movie, Scooby is seven years old (forty-nine in stereotypical dog years) Shaggy and Scooby as heroes of the gang In the following films listed below, it showed that Shaggy and Scooby both had the ability to come to the rescue and act as "superheroes" when the rest of the gang are in trouble (Such as being captured) or needed some help: *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders'' *''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' *''Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King'' *''Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *'' KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery'' Quotes Trivia *Scooby and Shaggy make an appearance in Looney Tunes Back In Action at the Warner Brothers studio talking about their dislike of the live action movie with Matthew Lillard who played Shaggy in the film. *In the A Pup Named Scooby-Do''o episode "Lights...Camera...Monster", Shaggy mentions that Scooby is allergic to cattails. But like many things about Scooby his allergie to cattails is forgotten by fans and the creators. *It is mentioned in ''Mask of the Blue Falcon that Blue Falcon's enemy, Mr. Hyde, was the first monster that Scooby and Shaggy learned to fear. *Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy have meet Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy and Gill-Man more than one time. Scooby and Shaggy along with the rest of the gang caught Big Bob Oakley who was disguised as Dracula, Wolfman and Frankenstein's Monster in the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode "A Gaggle of Galloping Ghost". *Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy and Daphne met the real Dracula, his wife and Frankenstein's Monster in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode "Who's Minding the Monster". The gang also has an encounter with Dracula, his wife, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy, Gill-Man and the Invisible Man in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries "A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle" when the monster's are being haunted by the Ghost of Dr. Van Helsing. *Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy also have seen Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster and the Mummy in the Reluctant Werewolf movie. The three heroes also encountered Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy and their daughters in the Ghoul School movie. Scooby, Shaggy and his nephew also see Gill-Man and his daughter at the end of Ghoul School. *Scooby's picture is show on a box of Scooby Snacks in the Dexter's Laboratory episode "A Story". Both Scooby and the Scooby Snacks are only shown because of Hanna-Barbera originally working on the show. *In the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode Foul Play in Funland Shaggy revealed that Scooby didn't like clams at first then in later shows, episodes, seasons and series Scooby started eating clams and developed a likeness for them. Both the fans and creators forget that Scooby hated clams at first then developed a likeness for them later on. *While Scooby-Doo is a Great Dane it is revealed by Buck Master in the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode Decoy For a Dognapper that Scooby is a mutt which means he is a mix of different dogs not just a Great Dane. But like many things about the character Scooby being revealed as a mutt is forgotten. *In the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode A Night of Fright is No Delight when the gang sets up a trap to catch the Phantom Shadows. Scooby turns the fan on but in reverse fans don't have a reverse switch but for some reason the fan Beauregard Ssnders had did have a reverse switch. *In the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode Never Ape An Apeman it is still unknown how Carl who was dressed as the Apeman got out ok and fine after Scooby knocked him off the side of a cliff. *In the episode Never Ape An Apeman Carl some how managed to make a mask of Scooby-Doo in the episode. *In The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode The Haunted Horseman Of Hagglethorn Hall when Scooby is hollowing the rest of the gang don't know it's Scooby. Shaggy then tells them that Scoob only hollows during full moons and moat monster attacks. *In The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode The Haunted Candy Factory Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Cass Elliot get caught in purple taffy. Then when Scooby comes to their rescue he gets caught in the taffy off screen. *In The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode The Haunted Horseman Of Hagglethorn Hall Davy Jones wonders what Scooby is because he hasn't seen a dog like him. While Scooby is a Great Dane Fred says that Scooby is a rare breed. *There are many things that are forgotten about Scooby and his birth place is one of them while growing up in Coolsville with his friends. Scooby was born in Dooville Veterinary Hospital and Scooby's family comes from Dooville this is revealed in The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo. Then sometime later on Scooby's family moved to Knittingham Puppy Farm and Doo Manor in Coolsville. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leaders Category:Pacifists Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Adventurers Category:Nurturer Category:Monster Slayers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Victims Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Famous Category:Incompetent Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Cowards Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Secret Agents Category:Voice of Reason Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Role Models Category:Paranoid Category:Dimwits Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Related to Villain Category:Big Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Falsely Accused Category:Weaklings Category:Determinators Category:Obsessed Category:Mischievous Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Bond Protector Category:Comic Relief Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Exorcists Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Philanthropists Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:MAD Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Optimists